Blue Lace
by FreyReh
Summary: Hook is loving this realm more and more, especially when Emma springs a sexy surprise on him POST-S3, PWP


Dis: I don't own OUAT  
Pairing: CS  
Setting: Post-S3

.

.

.

He hadn't thought anything could top seeing Emma in that low-cut dress during their travel back in time, but he was now being proven wrong. He should have known. This realm had many marvels from boxes that had endless streams of hot water to bathe with, to the metal carriages known as cars, and microwaves that could warm a meal in no time.

She stood before him now, and his eyes slowly traveled from her tousled blonde curls, down to her tempting lips, and lower to the contraption known as a bra. Blue lace surrounded her ample breasts, lifting them in a tantalizing way, making his cock harden beneath the laces of his pants. His eyes finished traveling down the expanse of her stomach, perfect hips, and finally to another scrap of lacy material, the same color, covering her most intimate of places. He couldn't breathe, could hear the pounding of his blood in his ears, and he barely managed to finish looking at the expanse of her bare legs before snapping his eyes back up to hers.

She giggled upon seeing her effect on him, biting her lower lip as she leaned seductively against the doorway of her bedroom, fingertips playing with one of the straps of her bra. She had taken him by surprise, had been laying in wait after calling him to say she needed his help with something at her new apartment. Having given him no specifics for what she needed help with, he should have seen it as a sign that she had been up to something.

"Swan," he said, immediately clearing his throat upon hearing how hoarse his voice sounded.

"Jones," she answered, fingertips grazing over the tops of her breasts, making him lick his lips. "What took you so long?"

"Apologies, lass," he said, finally gaining the ability to move, sauntering to her, stopping and reaching up to brush his roughened fingertips over her satin skin just above her elbow. "If I had known _this_ was what was waiting for me, I'd have procured one of those deathtraps you call cars and gotten here sooner."

She smirked and he grinned before bending down to press his lips at the top of her shoulder, running them up her neck and she sighed, head lulling to give him better access to her skin. He shrugged out of his leather coat, the heavy article of clothing landing on the carpeted floor with a muted plop. He reached out with his left arm, the curve of his hook pressing to her lower back and pulling her flush against him.

"Beautiful," he whispered, hand cupping the back of her head, fingers clenching a bundle of curls before he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. She sighed against his mouth, her lips parting as she reached up to undo the remaining buttons of his shirt. She yanked the shirt off his person, leaving him in his leather pants, boots, and brace. "Eager, lass?"

"Mhm," she mumbled while kissing at his throat and he was reveling in the feel of her soft lips against the stubble of his jaw. His hips bucked as she palmed him through the laces of his pants. "Permission to board, Captain?"

"Yes… Oh yes," he answered, stepping back, toeing off his boots and undoing his laces with hand and hook. She smirked, hands reaching behind her to undo the clasp of her bra, pulling it off and letting it fall at her feet.

"Bloody hell," he murmured, kicking his pants to the side before launching forward. A shouted laugh escaped her parted lips as he hauled her up in his arms. Her legs encircled his hips as he marched to her bed. They fell onto it, bodies bouncing, and he ground into her as he captured her lips once more. She tasted of chocolate and cinnamon, not surprising in the least, he was addicted to her unique taste. He braced his weight on his left arm while bringing his hand to a bare breast, kneading it, thumb passing over a perked nipple: earning a soft sigh from Emma. Her hands traveled up his back, over the multitude of scars that have been imprinted on his body in his 300+ years of life.

"I want you," she murmured against his lips. "Been thinking about you all afternoon."

"Want you too, love," he whispered, lips traveling to her neck, suckling at the skin there, teeth giving her playful nips as he shifted, hook going to her hip and capturing the scrap of lace in its grip. She held her breath as he slowly trailed the fabric down her thighs. "I do believe not a day will go by without me wanting you at least once or twice… If not more."

"Hmm…" She smiled, cupping his face before kissing him once more, legs easing open as his hand traveled up her inner thigh. Her breathing hitched as his knuckles brushed against her more intimate place and he bit back a groan at feeling how wet she was. "As I said… Been thinking about you all afternoon…"

"Aye, I get that," he murmured, fingertips sliding between her folds. His cock hardened even more at feeling how wet she was and this pirate could not wait a second more. Between her soft sighs, sinful kisses, the scrap of material that hardly qualified as underclothes, and teasing touches at his hips and ass he was hard enough to take her. He positioned himself at her entrance and she eagerly opened her legs more to accommodate him. He easily slid inside her and both sighed when they were finally connected. Her thighs cradled him easily, ankles crossing at his lower back as her hands went to his upper as he started to move. Her eyes fluttered closed as her body arched into his.

The time for talking had passed. Her hands caressed his back, nails digging into his skin as his cock pumped into her over and over again. Lips met, both desperately trying to get their release as his thrusts quickened. A twist of her hips had him going deeper, both panting for breath. Emma's lashes fluttered closed again as their bodies rocked, the springs of her mattress starting to protest against the harsh thrusts that was getting her closer and closer to her release, the familiar tingle of an impending orgasm blossoming.

"Killian," she whimpered.

"Come on, lass," he whispered, his voice thick with desire and she opened her eyes to see him looking at her, his blue eyes blown to almost black, his lust for her evident in the cerulean orbs. His hand was suddenly between their bodies, fingers finding that bundle of nerves, pressing and circling over it again and again until she was a clawing mess frantically racing to her release. She shouted his name, body rising off the bed, and he groaned upon feeling her inner muscles flutter against his cock. Knowing she reached her peak, his thrusts became frantic as he chased his own pleasure.

"Killian," she whispered in his ear, nails digging into his lower back as she bit his earlobe. Her hot breath in his ear, the way she was urging him to release inside her with her hips, had him coming easily. One sharp thrust and he collapsed on top of her. Careful not to crush her he kept some weight on his arms as he rest his head between the valley of her breasts. His eyes closed as her hands went to his hair, combing through it as their rapidly beating hearts slowly started to even out. However, their rest didn't last long, because as soon as he'd been debating sliding off of her she clenched her inner walls, awakening his desires once more.

"Seven hells," he moaned, pressing a kiss to the underside of the breast closest to his lips. "You'll be the death of me one day, I swear it."

Her answering giggle was cut off by the press of his lips and a very feminine squeak sounded as he suddenly twisted them around so that she was on top. She looked down at him, hands going to her breasts, biting her lower lip as she slowly started to move above him. Bloody siren she was, and she was _his_.

All his.

**END**


End file.
